Kitsune no Umi
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Naruto nuevamente es atacado por aldeanos en las festividades y por acciones de Kushina es lanzado a las profundidades del abismo, pero con lo que no contaban, es que estas Acciones creara el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda que surcara por los infinitos mares del mundo, la legendaria Leyenda del "Zorro De Los Mares" (y si, si va a ver Harem xP) P.S: Pausado Temporalmente.
1. Chapter 1

****-dialogo-

-"pensamiento"-

-"**demonio"-**

(N: Narrador, Reina: Compallera y Amiga de Narrador)

**Nada de Naruto o One piece Me Perteneces.**

* * *

En la oscuridad de los bosques de los terrenos de la Nación del Fuego se escuchaban las ovaciones, los gritos de alegría y festejo, así es, esta noche se celebra el tan afamado del "Día En Que Vencieron Al Kyubi", todos festejaban de lo muy lindo, memorando como su amado líder Minato Namikaze, El Yodaime, se sacrifico para salvarlos a todos sellando el alma y el poder del Kyubi en un niño, lo que varios de ellos no sabias es que Minato sello a la bestia en su propio hijo con un sello definitivo que le costo su alma y en parte, una gran cantidad de Chakra para salvar la vida de su esposa Kushina para que lo menos su hijo tuviera a alguien en su vida, quizás el pequeño niño no tenga padre pero si tendrá una madre que lo proteja y lo ame...si supiera el difunto Yodaime de que ahora, justo ahora en la zona roja una multitud de ebrios, entre ellos civiles y ninjas perseguían a un niño rubio no mas de siete años, Naruto Uzumaki, dos años después de haberlo expulsado del orfanato para salir de una pesadilla y de entrar al infierno mismo -!Maldito monstruo, al fin te tenemos!- ahora mismo Naruto por desesperación a escapar de esa gente giro en una esquina para entrara a un callejón sin salida, sin misericordia Naruto empezó a resivir tremenda golpiza, Ninjutsus y alguno que otro Shuriken, el pobre niño imploraba por piede o que alguien fuera en su auxilio (R: !Haber cabrones, metanse con uno de su tamaño! *Narrador sostiene a Reina para evitar Masacre masiva*) -!muerete maldito demonio!- gritaban los civiles y/o ninjas ahogados en vevidas enbriagantes, el niño lloraba como nunca -!DETENGANSE!- se escucho una voz femenina llena de ira, rapido todos se detienen en el momento para ver como de lo alto salta una mujer.

era de cabellos rojos, pechos redondos casi copa d, buena figura, vestia un vestido azulado que llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas con un delantal Caqui, usaba las sandalias tradisionales de un Jounin, exacto, es nadamas y nadamenos que Kushina Uzumaki -¡¿que cren que están haciendo?!- grito con enojo la mujer -acavando con lo que su esposo inicio Kushina-sama- dijo un civil seguro en sus palabras, Naruto vio una chispa de esperanza al ver en el rostro de esa mujer llena de ira (R: si matalos, matalos a todos, que paguen por lo que le hicieron al pequeño Gaki! *suspira pesadamente ante la injinuidad de su amiga*) -!¿y por que nadie me habiso de la caseria del niño zorro?!-(R: !¿que mierda?!) dijo con algo de malizia en su voz llenando de terro al niño cuando la mujer lo volteo a ver con una mirada sadica y una sonrisa de igual manera -(muerete maldito demonio, pagaras por haber matado a mi pequeño Souchi)- pensaba la mujer segada por la ira dandole una poderosa patada al niño justo en las costillas quizas rompiéndole algunas, el pobre niño escupio algo de sangre, Kushina volteo hacia la muchedumbre -¿que tanto esperan, una imvitasion? hay un demonio que asesinar- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa sadica, todos rapido obasionaron en honor a su amada lider de Cazaria quien inicio tal idea de matar al niño, rapido el niño sentia a horrores todo tipo de dolores conosidos, cortadas, golpisa, fractura de huesos y rompimientos de estos, musculos desgarrados por ninjas medicos despues de tanto sufrimiento, los aldeanos y ninjas dejaron de atormentar al pequeño niño alejan doce un poco de el, este ya hacia en un charco de sangre, de su propia sangre esperando algún movimiento pero en vez de eso, una aura rojisa lo cubrio por completo curando cada herida que tenia el pequeño niño -"**no te mueras Naru-chan, Oka-san esta aqui para sanarte"-** se escuchaba la voz llena de preocupasion de la zorra sellada dentro de Naruto, desde que empezo el tormento de Naruto, Kyubi se presento ante Naruto llorando, gritandole que lo sentia, por su culpa todo el mundo lo odiaba, pero la Kisune esperaba gritos de odio pero en vez de eso, el Niño les dijo que no la culpaba, y desde entonces Kyubi y Naruto compartian una relacion, Madre e Hijo -(maldito demonio se esta curando)- penso Kushina con odio, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea, rapido tomo al niño inconsiente y se lo llevo de hay seguida de sus compallero curiosos de lo que va a hacer , despues de un rato llegan a un acantilado (N: ese donde Jiraija entrena a Naruto para que lograra sus invaciones, olvide el nombre de ese lugar) -!Hoy La Aldea De La Hoja Se Librara Del Maldito Demonio!- y dicho esto lanza al niño al abismo oscuro, echo tal cosa todos obacionaron y victorearon a la afamada Kushina con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, pero muy en el fondo, de su alma, lanzaba desgarradores gritos de dolor por lo que haca de hacer.

en el fondo del lugar, muy lejos de la superficie se escucha el sonido del agua, un arrollo se encuentra en el fondo de ese lugar y con un estridente...!Splash!...Naruto despierta instantaneamente al sentir el agua y la falta de aire en sus pulmones, rapido como puede nada a la superficie y da una gran exalasion, rapidamente es arastrado por la fuerza de la corriente, Naruto como puede se mantiene a aflote totalmente alterado, llorando a todo pulmon, desde su interior Kyubi gritaba con gritos de dolor que se tranquilizara, que todo saldra bien -"**Oka-san esta aqui para ti Naru-chan"-** lloraba la zorra al sentirce tan impotente para salvar la vida de su querido hijo adoptivo, Naruto chocaba contra todo que le aventava la corriente, rocas, paredes algun que otro desecho de basura, cuando a su espalda empezo a escuchar un sonido que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, volteo a ver como pudo y para su horror, era una cascada -"**NARUTO"-** grito con horror la Kizune al ver lo que esperaba para el niño, Naruto callo al vacio.

Tres dias, tres largo, jodidos y tortuosos dias han pasado, Naruto apenas sobrevivio a la caida y para su suerte al salir del agua se encontro con un gran pedaso de madera lo suficiente para subir sobre ella y estar fuera del agua, pero para su mala suerte, la corriente era demasiado fuerte para acercarse a la orilla nadando y lo metia a mar abierto, Naruto estaba muy mal desnutrido, mas de lo que estaba, su labios secos y blancos, su piel blanca roca por la insistentes rayos del sol al no tener nada con que protejerse, sus ojos opacos oscuresidos mirando directo al infinito sin las energias necesarias para mover un solo dedo, de esta manera hiva a acavar, asi hiva a morir, alfin...los aldeanos pudieron con el, una ultima lagrima de esperanza corrio por su ojo y sin que se lo espere el rubio este callo en las aguas del inmenso gran azul haciendo un gran eco que a la distancia, solo aquellos de corazones Nobles escucharon, exactamente una basta tripulasion de nueve pesonas...bueno personas y un reno.

(aqui los Mugwibaras usan la ropa que tienen en el nuevo mundo) no muy lejos de hay en un gran barco muy pintoresco, toda la tripulacion escucharon un pequeño llamado, un sonido lleno de tristeza y sufrimiento, todos dejaron sus tareas para escuchar ese pequeño susurro, ese sonido tan doloroso que les estrujaba el corazon, todos guardaron silencio absoluto -¿escucharon eso?- pregunto un gran esqueleto con afro -al pareser todos lo escuchamos- dijo una mujer de cabellos negros -siento, que duele...y mucho- dijo una mujer peli-naranja a lado de la de cabellos negros mientras se llebaba la mano a su pecho -!Oigan, a la distancia, veo algo...!MALDICION, ES UN NIÑO!- grito un sujeto Narizon, todos rapido fueron al barandal del barco para ver a la distancia -!acercanos!- ordeno un chico moreno con un sombrero de paja a un sujeto de cabellos azules y muy musculoso, rapido cuando estubieron lo suficientemente serca, el chico moreno de manera impresionante estira su brazo para sostener el chico y lo subio a bordo del barco, todos quedaron horroisados al ver al niño ya casi en los huesos varias heridas en su cuerpo, estaba muy mal nutrido -!llevenlo a la enfermeria!- grito el pequeño reno.

fueron dias llenos de preocupasion para los tripulantes, en el primer dia de recuperacion se impresionaron al ver la aura roja que cubria al niño curando todas las heridas al instante, al pareser la conexion entre el rubio y la Kizune se restablecio, luego pasaron otros dos mas con el niño aun inconsiente, ya casi el medio dia del tercer dia , en la enfermerial el pequeño rubio se desperto en un lugar muy desconosido para el, era obvio no era el hospital donde lo resivian a diario, ya conosia el lugar y ese no se paresia en nada a como lo recordaba -¿do-donde estoy?- dijo apenas el niño, con esfuerzo se levanta de la mullida camilla para dirijirse a la puerta, la abrio poco a poco para solo ver ya que sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban al resplandor del sol, cuando la abrio por completo, escucho el gran sonido del mar, el viento que surcaba por el lugar, podia ver el basto pasto que cubria el piso del lugar, cuando salio a inspeccionar en lo alto escucho un gran grito

-!Oi, alfin despiertas!- para cuando Naruto alzo la vista de una gran salto de sepa donde un chico salio callendo justo frente a el, Narutolo miro con odio, a pesar de ser pequeño este chico radiaba una gran aura de poder pero extrallamente calida, en lo ultimo el pequeño rubio no lo noto devido a que temblaba de miedo por el poder que emanaba este chico -!que alegria alfin te despiertas...!- grito en una direcion hacia las espaldas del rubio menor -!chicos, ya desperto el niño!- esto le dio mala espina a Naruto, mas gente...lo van a lastimar mas gente que ni siquiera es de la aldea, rapido sin que lo notara ya frente a el ya otras siete personas estaban frente a el todos lo miraban con sonrisas alfin de despreocupasion, pero el no noto eso, solo miraba las armas, los musculos y como el grandote tenia esas grandes manos para lastimarlo, Naruto queria gritar pero tenia un fuerte nudo en la garganta, queria salir corriendo pero sus pies pesaban toneladas, todos empezaron a notar como el niño temblaba como gelatina,cosa que los preocupo -oye niño, estas bien?- pregunto el chico del sombrero de paja, cuando quizo tocar al rubio, este al sentir una mano -!haaaaaaaa!- grito de horror, alejandose lo mas que pudo de ese chico todos quedaron algo shoqueados por la reacion del niño

-no, no...- su voz se quebraba por el miedo y las intensas ganas de llorar por piedad antes de ser atacado, todos pusieron atencion en el niño -no me lastimen por favor, ya no mas se los suplico, no me lastimen- intentaba no llorar el niño pero en su voz ya se escuchaban esa intensa necesitad de hacerlo, todos miraban con angustia al niño -Oi, Niño..pero- el chico moreno intento acercarse a el pero Naruto cuando lo vio se callo de espaldas al suelo al intentar alejarse de el, la peli-naranja lo veia totalmente dolida -"sufrio mucho...tiene miedo"- pensaba la navegante de con tristesa recordando su maltrato de su infancia, se separo del grupo y todos la voltearon a ver acercarse al niño quien solo mantenia su total atencion en el chico moreno y sin que Naruto se lo esperara este fue abrazado, con miedo y terror intento seprarse de la chica peli-naranja, forcejeaba, gritaba por piedad, la chica intentaba no llorar por ver cuanto miedo tenia este niño hasta que por fin, Naruto empezo a llorar en los hombros de la peli-naranja, desaogando su agonia y su dolor.

despues de un rato alfin se calmo el niño pero aun seguia abrazando a la peli-naranja, esta se separo un poco y miro al niño a los ojos -estas mejor- dijo con una voz en lo que resive un asentimiento del menor -bien, mira tranquilo, te prometo que nadie te va a lastimar- dijo la chica con una voz tranquila Naruto solo asintio creyendo en las palabras de la chica -soy Nami- dijo ella

-soy, soy...Naruto- dijo el, Nami se levanta y le extiende la mano a Naruto y este la toma para ser llebado a con el resto de la tripulacion -bien chicos, el es Naruto- dijo Nami presentando al menor, Nami se inca en una rodilla a la altura de Naruto y los presenta -Naruto, ella es Robin- presentando a la de cabellos Negros -el de por haya es Zoro- presentando al de cavellos verdes con una sicatris en el ojo derecho -el de haya es Ussop- nombrando al narizon -el pequeñín es Chopper- nombrando al pequeño reno -el de haya es Sanji- presentando el rubio de fleco que cubria su ojo izquierdo con una singular sega risada al notar eso el niño puso una sonrisa un tanto burlona sin que lo notara el mensionado -el grandote de haya es Franky- presentando el dichoso musculoso de cabellos azules celeste -el esqueleto con afro es Brook- presentando a este -y por ultimo el chico de haya es Luffy- dijo presentando al chico moreno quien tenia una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

el esqueleto se aserco a Nami y Naruto -disculpa Naruto-san, mis compalleros y yo tenemos algo de intriga y queremos quitarnosla lo mas pronto posible...que hacias en medio del mar en tan malas condiciones?- pregunto el esqueleto, Naruto bajo la mirada con tristesa y empezo a contar su maltrato en su contra, de como le vendian comidad echada a perder y de como le gritaban demonio y muchas cosas irientes, al final de como explico de como llego al mar Naruto lloraba nuevamente en los brazos de Nami, todos tenian un aire de seriedad y odio en sus ojos en especial en el chico del sombrero de paja a quien una sombra cubrio sus ojos y esas sonrisa suya se borro de su rostro -Franky...- dijo el chico llamando la atencion del mensionado -dirije el Thousan a la nacion del fuego...tenemos unas cosas que arreglar en ese lugar- cuando lebanto la mirada sus ojos habian cambiado por completo antes mostraban alegria y derteminacion, ahora mostraban simple enojo, todos lo vieron y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento -"esta enojado"-

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

R: !Cabrones, ahora si sabran lo que esl verdadero Dolor, vamos Luffy rajales todo lo que se llama cara! *grita de emocion*

N: *suelta un pesado suspiro para poner una sonrisa leve* se fuerte gran Kizune no Umi, se que lo seras...de eso me encanrgo yo *se levanta de su asiento para alejarse ante la mirada extrallada de su amiga*

R: !ya te vas, pero si se pone bueno! !Bueno, tu te lo pierdes...!Ustedes Dejen Reviews! *señalando a los lectores*


	2. Chapter 2

-dialogo-

-"pensamiento"-

-"**demonio"-**

(N: Narrador, Reina: Compañera y Amiga de Narrador, chica de cabellos color arena, ojos dorados y piel morena, le gusta vestir una blusa azul celeste y una falda de mesclilla que solo cubre lo necesario)

**Nada de Naruto o One piece Me Perteneces.**

* * *

**Kitsune no Umi Chapter 2: Naruto, El 11º Mugwivara**

Una vez Franky haber cambiado la dirección del barco ahora mismo se encontraban regresando a las naciones Elementales ya que hace unos días que se alejaron de hay, todos seguían en lo suyo, Zoro dormía a los pies del mástil, Usopp hacia una que otra mejora a sus esferas, Choper fabricaba medicinas, Robin leía un poco a la sombra de una sombrilla mientras Sanji le traía una bebida refrescante, Brook tocaba su violín para distraerse un poco y Luffy se mantenía totalmente callado en su asiento favorito que es en la cabeza de aquel león adorno del barco y mientras esto ocurría afuera, en su despacho Nami se encontraba trabajando pero debes en cuando volteaba a ver al pequeño rubio que se mantenía en una esquina sentado abrazando sus rodillas, al parecer Naruto le agarro un poco de carillo y confianza, no es que le moleste el silencio pero en un niño de siete años, se supone que ahora mismo mínimo estaría dando vueltas por todos lados o es un niño muy educado o enserio no se quiere meter en problemas -este, Naruto...- el rubio alza la mirada hacia Nami -dime, ¿tienes amigos?- pregunto la peli-naranja intentando saber un poco mas del niño -no, en el orfanato cada vez que intentaba acercarme a algún niño, las cuidadoras los alejaban de mi o me castigaban sin razón alguna para que no saliera a jugar con ellos y siempre me tenían en un cuarto solo durmiendo- dijo el rubio con algo de tristeza en su voz -¿y no sabes por que todos te odian?- pregunto la chica en lo que el niño se la pensó por un momento, la miro directamente para cuando dijo -si te lo dijera me creerías un loco- dijo el menor para ocultar su cara entre sus rodillas.

Nami mejor opto por insistir en ese tema -no te preocupes Naruto, cuando creas necesario me lo dirás y yo te creeré cada palabra- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa, solo para que este niño sacara su rostro de sus rodillas y le dirigiera su mirada y darle un asentimiento, desde esa pequeña charla han pasado dos días, Naruto aun que se notara que mejoraba su condición aun se veía algo decaída así que Sanji se acerco a hablar con el pequeño niño -oye Naruto, ¿por que no comes?, tienes que mejorar pronto- le dijo Sanji mientras Naruto en su lugar miraba su plato aun con comida -no...megustaria, aprovecharme de su hospitalidad- dijo el niño, todos en la mesa lo miraron con algo de tristeza -vamos Naruto-san, no nos molestas en lo absoluto, nos importa mas que mejores pronto y que te vuelvas alguien fuerte y sano- le decía el esqueleto con afro, cosa que hasta el momento le impresiona que Naruto no se haya quedado petrificado del miedo al verlo, que cosas tan crueles abra sufrido Naruto para no tenerle miedo a un esqueleto parlante -pero, yo...- intento excluirse el menor pero eso se lo evitan -pero nada, nosotros no somos como aquellos idiotas de tu aldea, nadie te lastimara, nadie te atacara o intimidara, nadie te quitara tu comida o tus cosas, Naruto, estas con nosotros no con los de Konoha, así que quiero que comas tanto como deses, ¿vale?- dijo Nami en lo que el menor la veía y volteo a ver a su plato, este sin chistar comenzó a comer de su plato -esta...delicioso- dijo Naruto un poco mas animado y empezó a comer todos lo vieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y de la nada una típica comida estilo Mugwivara comenzó, peleas entre Zoro y Sanji, Luffy intentaba robar comida de los platos de los demás y cada vez que intentaba acercarse al plato de Naruto, recibía un buen golpe de parte de Nami pero el no desistiría a las primera...termino con la cara molida a golpes, por tan extraño que era, a Naruto le parecía la cosa mas divertida que había visto en su corta vida, era una familia muy singular.

Y la noche cayo, Nami trabajaba hasta tarde por poner su atención en Naruto para que intentara abrirse un poco con sus amigos, a tenido un gran progreso con Choper, Usopp, Luffy y Robin, pero con la que mas se abría era con ella, mientras, en el dormitorio de las chicas ahora mismo Robin leía un libro en su cama pero igual que Nami, desviaba su mirada un momento para ver el pequeño bulto que se encontraba en la cama de la navegante -¿no puedes dormir Naruto?- pregunto la pelinegra para lo que el niño se enderezaba un poco para sentarse en la cama -no puedo, me es difícil- dijo el niño con algo de pesades en su voz -¿quieres que te cuente una historia Naruto, una de nuestras aventuras?- dijo la pelinegra cerrando su libro y poniendo su libro en su mesita de noche, para lo que recibió un asentimiento del niño -ven aquí entonces- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa haciéndole un poco de espacio en su cama, Naruto con una sonrisa baja de la cama de la Peli-Naranja para acostarse en la de la peli-negra, y entonces Naruto escucho la gran historia de los Mugwivaras y la isla "Gyojin".

A la mañana siguiente, los Mugwivaras ya se encontraban en camino a la aldea oculta de la hoja con una mirada seria y decidida, Naruto en cuanto supo que ya habían llegado su puso nervioso, pero ahora mismo se sentía algo calmado ya que iba bien agarrado de la mano de Nami, después de caminar un rato y de recibir alguna que otra indicación y de buscar a Zoro ya que a cada rato se perdía, cosa que le paresia graciosa a Naruto ya que el peli-verde siempre se quejaba cosas sobre bosques mal echos, a lo lejos se miraban las grandes murallas de la aldea de la hoja, ya una vez en la entrada fueron resididos por los guardias en cuanto vieron al rubio menor con ellos los hicieron pasar sin chistar, ya dentro de las calles de Konoha, todos los veían con odio al tener el "Niño Demonio" con ellos y como siempre, no faltaron los verdaderos hombre a los ojos de los aldeanos -!¿por que rayos trajeron de vuelta al demonio, quienes rayos se creen?¡- grito un civil quien se paro frente a ellos poco a poco uno que otro civil se unía a el armado con lo que tuviera a la mano -!ese asqueroso demonio no importa cuanto lo que hagamos siempre vive, ahora si nos encargaremos de acabarlo!- grito el civil, pero sin que se lo espere este salio volando por un poderoso golpe el cual lo hizo atravesar varias casas, todos voltearon a ver y quedaron impresionados al ver como a al chico del sombrero de paja estaba bien lejos del civil y lanzo su brazo para golpearlo -!Son monstruos, el demonio trajo a monstruos para acabarnos, matemos los antes de que decían atarnos!- grito un civil creyendo ser mas fuerte que ellos y así todos se lanzaron contra los Mugwivaras, Naruto asustado se aferro a la pierna de Nami y cerro fuertemente sus brazos y así Naruto escucho el sonido de una desenvainada de una espada, el que iba disfrazado de esqueleto saco una espada de su bastón -ni crean que se quedaran impunes de sus acciones bárbaros sin cerebro- dijo Brook y a una velocidad endemoniada ya estaba detrás de los agresores enfundado su espada -ahora revisan su castigo hyohohohohoho- se rio el esqueleto y en cuanto se escucho el sonido del arma guardarse, los agresores cayeron al suelo con varias cortadas en sus cuerpos, todos los civiles al ver esto entraron en pánico y se alejaron de los atacantes, rápido otros valientes se lanzaron al ataque -!Kung-fu Point!- a las espaldas del esqueleto un sujeto chaparro salto y comenzó a dar patadas y karatazos a los aldeanos atacantes, una vez acabado con todos se puso en posision de ataque estilo Karate -!wuuuoooo!- y rápido Ninjas empezaron a caer de los tejados al ataque, ya a este punto Naruto veía como sus nuevos amigos lo defendían con fuerza y determinación -oi seja risada, apuesto a que puedo vencer mas que tu- dijo Zoro desenvainando dos de sus tres espadas y colocándose en posición de ataque -eso lo veremos cabeza de lechuga- dijo el rubio mientras exhalaba una nube de humo de su cigarro, rapido se lanzaron al ataque y Zoro con sus katanas cortaba fácilmente a los ninjas quienes no tuvieron oportunidad contra el gran caza recompensa, mientras que otros recibían poderosas patadas del rubio negro quienes salían volando, mientras estos atacaban a un lado del grupo un ninja ya tenia listo su ataque -elemento fuego: bola de fuego- dicho esto lanzo su ataque, Naruto vio con horror como el ataque iba así el y Nami, pero rápido una gran figura se interponía entre ellos y recibía el ataque de lleno -ja no es super atacar por la espalda amigo...- pone su puño derecho al frente -!Strong Right!- como un cohete su puño salio volando hacia el desconcertado ninja el cual recibió el golpe de lleno, una vez echo su trabajo, Franky retrae su puño -!Hoy Me Siento Super!- grito el gran Cybor, para poco ser rodeados de Ninja, Naruto miro con miedo a todos sus lados, Robin solo cruzo sus brazos al nivel de su pecho -Once Fleur...- todos los ninjas que los rodeaban fueron cubiertos por brazos cosa que los dejo shokeados -Cutch- y el desagradable sonido de huesos romperse se escucho cuando los ninjas eran retorcidos por los brazos, otros ninjas atacan de lo alto cosa que hace sonreir a Usopp, apunta su Kabuto al suelo y con su ataque listo lo lanza -**Midori Boshi: Tome Jaberin- **y al impactar grandes brotes de Bambú salen disparados y golpean de lleno a los ninjas, Usopp mira con una sonrisa sus acciones y al fijarse bien, varios ninjas, civiles todos armados se lanzan a ellos, Naruto ya dijo "de esta no salimos", Luffy quien desde que comenzó todo no se a movido y ahora era de su movida, tenia una sombra en sus ojos y al alzarla utiliza el poderoso "Haki Del Conquistador" una basta ando de instinto asesino se expandió y todos los enemigos al sentirla quedan noqueados al instante, este chico venció mas enemigos sin ni siquiera moverse.

-queremos hablar con su líder- ordeno Luffy con una voz seria y llena de poder, Naruto veía a todos ahora con nuevos ojos y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, en un simple "Puff" aparesen dos Ambus, uno con una mascara de Neko y otro con una mascara de perro, todos tomaron posion de ataque -Inu-nii-chan, Neko-nee-chan- dijo emocionado Naruto al verlos, Neko bajo su mascara soltaba grandes lagrimas de felicidad al ver al pequeño rubio con vida, Inu al percatarse de eso toma palabra -los llevaremos con el Hokage para que hablen con el- dijo el Ambu, todos confiaron en el, si Naruto lo hacia por que no ellos, en cuanto se alejaron de la zona varios otros ninjas aparecieron para atender a las victimas de la pelea, en todo momento Naruto no se separaba de Nami cosa que notaron los Ambus, al parecer solo lo protejian, cosa que les agrado a los ambu, al fin les dieron su merecido a esos cretinos, ya al caminar un poco llegaron a una gran torre que correspondió al del Hokage, ya estos se encontraban en la Oficina del mencionado lider quien veia a todos seriamente, pero no duro mucho cuando se levanto de su lugar y resivio un fuerte abrazo del rubio menor -!jiji, jiji, te extralle tanto!- desia el niño entre llanto, mientras el viejo sadaime lo abrazaba con fuerza a su Nieto adoptivo -mil gracias, pense que alfin estos idotas habian acavado con el, encerio les estoy eternamente agradesido- les decia Sarutobi quienes todos le regresaban la sonrisa mientras Franky lloraba a mares -no estoy llorando cabrones !gwaaa!- se limpiaba las lagrimas con su gran brazo.

entonces viene lo serio -disculpe viejo, pero queremos explicaciones- dijo Luffy seriamente, Sadaime supo de que queria hablar el chico moreno hacia que se separa de Naruto por un momento -Naruto, porque no vaz con Neko-chan por una buena rasion de Ramen en Ichiraku, Teuchi-san y Ayame-chan te extrallan mucho- dijo el Sadaime con una agradable voz al menor -puede venir Nami-neecha, con migo?- pregunto Naruto algo que dejo desconsertada a la mencionada -claro, si ella desea- el viejo dirijio su atencion a la chica quien rapido Naruto va a tomar su mano y se van los dos acompallados de la ambu Neko, al salir el Sadaime coloca seños de salencio en la habitacion -bien señores, los que estoy a punto de decirles es informacion de rango "s", si me llego a enterar que divulgaron algo...lo asesinare yo mismo- dijo con suma seriedad, cosa que notaron todos.

mientras en las calles Nami caminaba de lo lindo por estas junto al sonriente Naruto y la Ambu Neko los miraba, al parecer Naruto le agrada su compañía, hasta que su camino fue bloqueado por una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos purpura llenos de ira -tu...- su voz igual llena de ira -!Maldita perra, alfin habia realizado mi cometido, el maldito demonio habia muerto y ustedes lo traen de regreso!- gritaba llena de ira mientras Nami, solo la veia con ojos entre cerrados -asi que...¿tu eres la que inicio todo esto?- dijo Nami indiferente -!claro que si y ahora te voy a matar!- sacando una pequeña espada selanso hacia la peli-naranja quien solo alzo un pequeño tuvo azulado y de la punta sale un burbujita y le dice con una voz tranquila e indirecta -me das asco...**Gust Sword- **y la burbujita se rebento expulsando una poderoja rabaja que fue directo contra Kushina quien salio volando sacandole una sonrisa a Naruto al saber que su Nee-chan es fuerte y haciendo que Neko bajo su mascara abriera sus ojos como platos, al ver a su sencei inconsiente al inpactarse en una casa, la ambu volteo a ver a la peli-naranja quien solo la veia con una sonrisa -entonces nos vamos- dijo como si nada y asi aun sin salir de su imprecion Neko los guio directo al restaurante, un solo pensamiento esta en la cabeza de la ambu -"esta gente es peligrosa"-.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

R: !jajajajajajaja se lo merecen cretinos! *de un salto se para en su asiento* !chupense esa cabrones! *señala a la pantalla*

N: *enbosa una gran sonrisa ante la vicatoria de los Mugwivaras*

R: !Que Vengan Los Reviews! *alza ambos brazos en emocion*


	3. Chapter 3

-dialogo-

-"pensamiento"-

-"**demonio"-**

(N: Narrador de piel morena, ojos marrón y cabellos negros, gusta vestir pantalones de mezclilla, camisas negras y un saco de vestir negras y zapatos de gala con un dragón marcados en la suela, Reina: Compañera y Amiga de Narrador)

**Nada de Naruto o One piece Me Perteneces.**

* * *

Kitsune no Umi Chapter 3: Naruto, El 11º Mugwivara (parte 2)

todos estaban serios ante lo que acaban de escuchar, como un pequeño recién nacido a sido de sacrificio para velar el encarcelamiento de un poderoso demonio y para acabarla, fue el mismo padre que realizo el ritual y como bono de lotería, el pobre niño recibe una vida de miseria...no se arrepienten de haber molido a golpes a algún que otro civil, todos los Mugwivaras piensan en la situación actual del pequeño rubio...mientras Luffy se había dormido al poco comienzo de la historia, mejor para el Sadaime.

-¿y no pudo haber sido algun otro sujeto, si el Yondaime tenia en cuenta de la futura situación de un Jinchuriki a los ojos del resto de los civiles?- pregunto Franky intentando saber las razones de Minato al elegir a su hijo -ciertamente, pero para que el sello funcione tiene que realizarse en un cuerpo joven para que este sea fuerte y poderoso, y si Minato tenia la opción de usar a otro niño, pero...ustedes en el cazo del Yondaime, le pedirían a algún otro padre que sacrifique a su hijo o en el cazo de los padres, ustedes dejarían que su hijo sea el sacrificio?- todos guardaron silencio el pensar bien las palabras, cual tome la decisión, seria un desperdicio de tiempo -¿pero que hay de la madre, esa tal Kushina Uzumaki, por que no esta haciendo nada para salvar la vida de su hijo?, para eso su esposo le salvo la vida- menciono Robin -yo también pensé lo mismo, que ella haría todo lo posible para que su hijo sea lo mas feliz posible, pero me temo que hasta yo me equivoque...cuando por fin despertó unos días después, ella estaba tan emocionada al saber de que estaría al lado de su pequeño...- entonces Sarutobi empezo a contar cuando aquella mujer dejo de querelo.

-**Flash Back-**

Kushina esperaba en su cama recostada pensando en las mil maravillas que podrá pasar junto a su pequeño hijo, eso hizo sacarle una pequeña sonrisita en su labios, entonces se escucho la puerta abrirse y cuando volteo a ver quien era miro a Sarutobi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, eso hizo dibujar una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro y varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos -e, es...mi pequeño bebe- dijo Kushina intentando contener su emoción para no salir de la cama y arrebatárselo de los brazos al viejo Sadaime -claro que si Kushina y mira, párese que esta emocionado por verte- Sarutobi se acerco a la cama y Kushina ya tenia los brazos estirados para cargarlo en sus brazos, podía sentirlo, era liviano, era cálido, sus bellos cabellos rubios, su piel blanca...esas, esas...marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y ese...tintineo rojizo en sus ojos azules, Kushina fue borrando su sonrisa de su rostro para cambiarla una con horror -!haaaaaaa!- soltó al niño quien empezó a llorar, rápido el Sadaime lo atrapa a pocos centímetros del suelo -!¿Kushina, que diantres te pasa?, pudiste haberlo matado¡- dijo el Sadaime molesto mientras el pequeño rubio lloraba por el abrazo de su madre -!que se muera, es el demonio, lo vi, que se muera el demonio y que Minato lo acompañe al infierno por haber usado a mi bebe como sacrificio!- grito Kushina impresionando a Sarutobi.

**-Flash Back-**

-desde ese día a convencido a gran parte de la aldea en que Naruto en verdad es el demonio y a cada momento de su vida lo aprovecha para matarlo- finalizo Sarutobia con una voz de tristeza -e echo todo lo posible, e echo todo lo que esta al alcance de mis manos pero el maldito consejo civil me tiene de manos atadas, Naruto no se le considerara Ninja oficial hasta que se logre graduar, hasta entonces es considerado un civil a manos de esos idiotas- dijo Sarutobi con algo de tristeza -pero que mierda es todo eso, se supone que usted es el líder, su palabra es la ley no de la esos cretinos silindreros- dijo con fastidio Zoro al escuchar cada palabra -pero en si, Naruto llega a tener un buen trato, los civiles lo tomaran como traición de parte del consejo Ninja y se levantarían en nuestra contra para reclamar de la sangre de Naruto...- y Sanji toma la palabra -creando una guerra Civil, infelices si vergüenza- dijo el rubio con enfado -y temiendo que esta pequeña guerra tome mucho de nuestros recurso nos abrimos mucho a que otra aldea toma esta oportunidad y nos ataque derramando mas sangre de la innecesaria- termino Sarutobi.

todos con aires serios en el cuarto, hasta que se escucho un ...-!Plap!-...la burbujita que Luffy tenia en la nariz se reventó dando a entender que despertó -entonces nos lo llevaremos- dijo como si nada el chico moreno, todos lo voltearon a ver y luego al Sadaime quien tenia una mirada pensativa -jovencito, tomo esa decisión tuya como propuesta o...me estas diciendo lo que harás sin importar lo que diga- dijo Sarutobi con algo de seriedad -Viejo, nos llevaremos al niño sin importar lo que hagas, sin importar cuando sujeto en pijama mandes o si tu peleas en persona contra nosotros, nos lo vamos a llevar para que al fin salga de este infierno y logre cumplir su sueño- dijo con seriedad Luffy, todos lo veían con una sonrisa de orgullo, como les encantaba esa parte de su capitán, Sarutobi solo lo miro con seriedad -"un buen chico, no importa cual defecto le busque todo en el es nobleza y valor, piensa en los otros antes de si mismo...y su esencia, es solo emoción pero a la vez es poderosa, emana poder desde su ser"- pensaba el viejo Sadaime para luego poner una gran sonrisa -por favor, cuiden bien a Naruto, se que ese niño esta destinado a algo grande y que en un futuro cercano se que el lograra cumplir su mas grande sueño- todos voltearon a ver a Sarutovi -este, disculpe Hokage-sama, ¿usted sabe del sueño de Naruto?- pregunto Usopp con curiosidad -jejeje saberlo, todo la aldea lo sabe, siempre grita por las calles...- *voz de Naruto* "me volveré el ninja mas fuerte de todos y me convertiré en el próximo Hokage" -ese a sido su mas gran de sueño, convertirse en un gran ninja, que lo vean todos con respeto y así proteger a su gente preciosa que son pocos en esta aldea, pero tengo fe en que Naruto conocerá a mucha gente de la cual se comprometerá en proteger hasta con su propia vida- dijo Sarutobi con una gran sonrisa de orgullo al recordar como el pequeño rubio se esforzaba al máximo.

-¿así que Naruto-san, aun quiere proteger la aldea que le dio la espalda?, eso si que es ser alguien con honor, casi hace que me salgan lagrimas de los ojos, total yo no tengo ojos Hyohohohoho- dijo el del disfraz de esqueleto, bueno, así paresia a los ojos de sarutobi, todos optaron en no decirle nada por miedo a que le de un paro cardiaco.

mientras esto se llevaba a cavo en la oficina del Sadaime, Nami, Naruto y Yugao llegaron al dicho restaurante, Nami no confía en ese lugar después de como trataron a Naruto al llegar ya no sabia en que pensar en la gente de esa aldea -!Teuchi-san, Ayami-neechan!- grito emocionado el niño mientras soltaba a Nami y corría directo al loca del cual rápido Ayame salio del lugar buscando el origen de la voz Ayame empieza a llorar y cuando Naruto la abraza esta le responde al abrazo con fuerza -Naruto, que alegría saber que estas bien, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, dime, no estas herido, tienes algo- dijo con preocupación la chica pero eso si, su sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro -no tengo nada Ayame-neechan, unos amigos me ayudaron y cuando llegamos, debiste verlos, son poderosos, le dieron a entender a todos que no se deben meter con migo- dijo Naruto con emoción al ver los poderes y la fuerza de todos, Ayame volteo a ver a la chica de cabellos naranja quien los veía con una sonrisa -¿fuiste tu quien trajo a Naruto de vuelta?- dijo Ayame aun con lagrimas en sus ojos recibiendo un asentimiento de la otra chica -gracias, enserio mil gracias- decía Ayame dándole una pequeña reverencia a Nami -ninguno- dijo la chica peli-naranja -ven Naruto, que de seguro haz de estar hambriento, te preparare tu Ramen favorito- dijo Ayame con una sonrisa -!siiiiiiii, Ramen!- dijo emocionado, rápido Naruto fue con Nami -vamos Nami-neechan, vamos a comer un poco, tienes que probar el ramen de Ayame-neechan, te va a encantar- dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a la chica -ya voy, ya voy, no tienes que jalar Naruto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Yugao quien en todo momento se mantuvo callada viendo, solo miraba a Naruto muy encarrillado con la chica -"si que la quiere mucho, que tendrán tanto en común que ella esta muy apegado a el y que Naruto quiera estar junto a ella"- pensó la ambu decidiendo no despegarse de ellos.

ya dentro del lugar Ayame había preparado los platos y Naruto devoro el suyo como si no hubiera un mañana, cosa que impresiono a Nami, si en el barco apenas comía, ahora comía como si no hubiera un mañana -jejeje no se preocupe señorita, el así es siempre, de seguro con ustedes no comió mucho, ¿cierto?- pregunto Ayame mientras Nami le asentía –no me sorprende, cuando el intentaba conseguir comida, siempre se la vendían a precios realmente exagerados o cuando tendía a conseguir comida en buen estado esta estaba envenenada- dijo en voz baja la castaña para que no escuchara Naruto, Nami lo veía con tristeza, le dolía mucho saber de la vida de este niño, de cómo sufría a manos de unos simples idiotas.

Nami empezó a probar de su plato de Ramen y quedo fascinada con su sabor, estaba segura que ni Sanji seria capaz de igualar este sabor, para cuando acabo su plato Naruto ya iba por su sexto plato –"¿será algún pariente de Luffy?"- pensó la peli-naranja con intriga y para desear mantener su figura ella empezó a hablar con Ayame sobre Naruto, le contaba de cómo un día, un niño desnutrido llego y como miraba a la gente comer con envidia, así que un día le dieron un plato de comida y desde entonces el menor va a comer siempre con ellos pero claro, el Sadaime es quien paga siempre la gran extensa cuenta –"definitivamente tiene que ser pariente de Luffy, me quedare sin dinero por alimentar otro barril sin fondo"- se lamentaba desde adentro Nami mientras en el exterior mantenía una sonrisa amable, era buena engallando ya que por dentro lloraba a mares por su querido dinero -¡Comida!- se escucho el grito de una voz muy conocida para Nami, rápido un chico de camisa roja, pantalones de mezclilla que llega a las rodillas, con sandalias y un sombrero de paja estaba encarando a Ayame –dame varios platos de tu mejor platillos- dijo con emoción Luffy, rápido Ayame asiente y entra a la cocina a preparar la orden de la cual ella y su padre se harán ricos –hola Luffy-nii-chan- el hambriento chico lo volte a ver y le da una de sus típicas sonrisa de oreja a oreja –hola Naruto, hola Nami- saludo el moreno mientras el resto de los Nakamas llega -¡algo huele delicioso!- rápido Chopper ya estaba en la barra olfateando el aire y el aroma de los platillos –ni te imaginas, son los mejores platillos de Ramen que existen- dijo animado Naruto para lo que el pequeño Reno ya se tomo lugar frente a la barra –"¿será una invocación?"- se pregunto la Ambu Neko al ver al reno y al verlo pelear de aquella manera estaba mas que segura de ello –si eso es cierto, quiero probarlo para ver si es cierto- dijo Sanji entrando al local y tomando asiento junto a Chopper -¿no quieres probar Robin-neechan?, te va a encantar- dijo Naruto invitando a la peli-negra –me párese bien- dijo esta entrando igual y tomando asiento a lado de Nami –Sanji-niichan, ¿Dónde están los demas?- pregunto el rubio menor, Sanji solo apago su cigarro –fueron a explorar un poco la aldea, Usopp quería encontrar unas cosas para la mejora de su "Kabuto", Franky busca algo de material para el barco y Brook lo acompaña y Zoro fue a buscar a algún bar para beber un poco- dijo el rubio –nosotros estábamos buscando provisiones para ya pronto regresar de nuevo al mar- dijo el cocinero, para que Naruto recordara que ellos no son de hay y que tarde o temprano ellos se tenían que ir, su felicidad se borro en uno segundos y eso lo noto Nami, aunque le doliera la verdad, ellos aun tenían una tarea y no se pueden quedar en la aldea eternamente –entonces…ya se van- Sanji entendió su error –buen…si- dijo el algo nervioso ante la mirada de molestia que le lanzaba Nami.

Ese nerviosismo desapareció al instante cuando según a los ojos de Sanji, apareció la chica más hermosa del mundo -¡wuuooooo!- su ojo se volvió un corazon, mientras Ayame servia los platos –aquí tienen, que tengan provecho- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, rápido Luffy comenzó a comer mientras Naruto seguía su ejemplo (R: Oi, ¿no crees que se esta pasando con los platos? N: a mi que me vez, el es el que tiene el estomago de Barril sin fondo), y Sanji se lanzo los piropos con Ayame –oooh, mi bella ángel que eh logrado conocer, permíteme saber el nombre de este bello ser- recitaba el rubio mientras se arrodillaba frente a la confundida Ayame y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas –mi, mi nombre, es, es Ayame- dijo la chica con algo de nerviosismo –hooo, Ayame, que nombre tan perfecto para alguien tan bello como tu- decía Sanji con su único ojo visible hecho un corazón –¿otra vez asiendo de acosador Ceja Risada?- se escucho una voz de molestia a la entrada, Sanji con enojo miro quien le hablo -¿Qué es lo que dijiste Cabeza de Césped?- el rubio salió a encarar a Zoro quien ya le tenía bien puesta la mirada –a parte de pervertido ya estás bien sordo- le insulto el espadachín, Ayame veía todo algo confundida –descuida, ellos son así siempre- dijo Robin con su sonrisa, mientras los otros se batían en duelo verbal Naruto comía con tristeza al saber que volvería a estar solo –Naruto, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Nami ya quien estaba preocupada por el niño, Naruto la volteo a ver para que poco después mirara al suelo con tristeza –es que…cuando se vayan, volveré a estar solo…pero, aun que no me guste la idea de que se vayan, tampoco puedo pedirles que se queden, no sería justo que rechacen sus sueños solo para estar con migo- decía el Rubio menor con tristeza callando las peleas de Zoro y Sanji y para que todos le pongan atención –pero…por lo menos ahora sé que hay gente a quien le importa, gente importante y poderosa, aun que también me hubiera gustado unirme a ustedes, yo no soy tan poderoso como ustedes y solo sería un estorbo…pero eso que importa, algún día, se que algún día me volveré tan fuerte como ustedes, llegare a ser alguien importante en algún momento de mi vida y con eso me basta para seguir adelante, para así volvernos a encontrar y asi tenga la oportunidad de…- voltea a ver a Luffy quien este lo miraba con los fideos en su boca –así para retarte Luffy-niichan, se que eres fuerte y quiero ser igual de fuerte como tú, quiero defender y proteger con mi propia vida a mis futuros Nakamas igual que tu- Luffy trago los fideos y le dio una sonrisa al niño, tomo su sombrero y para impresión de todos los Mugiwara, lo coloco en la cabeza de Naruto, Naruto lo vio algo confundido –se que lo serás Naruto…dime, ¿serias mi Nakama?- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de decisión, una amable, una con orgullo en sus palabras…como decidan tomar esta sonrisa Marca "Luffy", el hizo sus palabras más importantes las cuales no se las lleva con la más facilidad del mundo, Naruto abri sus ojos poco a poco, esas palabras…le impresionaron, las escucho claramente, pero en su mente están de otra manera, como si le hubiera pedido ser parte de su familia –¿en, en, enserio…quieres que sea, pero, pero…?- Ayame sin entender nada veía todo confundida, mientras Robin decidió explicarle alguna que otra cosa –nosotros somos piratas- dijo como si nada, Ayame conocía a los piratas, pero en puros relatos y historias de por ahí y por allá, decían cosas nada bonitas de ellos –no te preocupes, se que estas pensando y nosotros no somos nada de eso, nos consideramos piratas por qué hacemos lo que queremos, buscamos aventuras y buscamos nuestra propia libertad para a la vez cumplir nuestros más grandes sueños- le dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa.

-pero, yo no soy fuerte como ustedes, yo solo sería un estorbo- decía Naruto con una mirada triste –nada de eso, nosotros te ayudaremos, te vamos a entrenar, ¿verdad que si chicos?- dijo mirando al resto, Naruto hizo lo mismo y todos lo vieron con una sonrisa, esas sonrisas llenas de voluntad –pero…pero, ¿podre cumplir mi sueño?- dijo Naruto algo decaído ya que también será difícil, Luffy le miro aun con esa sonrisa para luego ensancharla más –mira, te propongo esto…me ayudas a cumplir mi sueño y yo te ayudare a cumplir el tu yo, al cavo ambos, tenemos en si casi los mismo sueños, yo quiero ser el rey de los piratas y tu…- lo miro con esa mirada con la cual llena a uno con confianza –y yo seré el Hokage- dijo Naruto con determinación en su voz y en sus ojos –serás el más poderoso de todos, te lo aseguro Naruto- dijo Luiffy con una gran sonrisa, Ayame comprendió que no vería a Naruto por un rato, eso le alegro por qué seria para volverse más poderoso que ningún otro.

Un rato después de eso y de Naruto de haberse despedido de Ayame quien lloraba por saber de que no lo volvería a ver en un tiempo y de despedirse de Teuchi quien llego un poco después, se alegro al ver al niño sano y a salvo, pero se entristeció un poco al saber que se iría, le dio un regalo de despedida, le dio al cocinero una de sus tantas recetas de Ramen al cocinero de la tripulación, pidiéndole que la receta era para sus ojos y para que su tripulación comiera y Naruto se llevara un recuerdo de ellos, Sanji asintió a la petición, de ahí, ya se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha, Naruto antes de dar un paso afuera volteo a ver a la aldea y de una vez para desquitarse -¡volveré algún día Konoha, y cuando lo haga, conocerán al ninja más poderoso que se haya conocido, me oyes, tienes mi promesa de que me volveré Hokage!- grito a los cuatro vientos y con una sonrisa, salió de los límites de la aldea…con un solo paso, comienza la verdadera vida de un verdadero Guerrero…

**~8 AÑOS DESPUES~**

Una vez el barco anclado a la orilla de un salto baja de él, con los pies descalzos toco tierra, vestía una chamarra negra con anaranjado (N: como la que usa en el Shippuden) desabrochada dejando al aire sus bien formados músculos, pero no tan marcados pero si se logran notar, pantalones totalmente Anaranjados con un cinturón de cuero amarrado a su pierna derecha, en su espalda carga una gran espada negra con el filo de un gris oscuro, la empuñadura vendada por completo mientras que en la punta de esta se encontraba un gran aro, en el metal se veían tres agujeros en ella, este levanto la mirada para mostrar sus acules como el mismo cielo y sus cabellos rubios y su piel blanca marcada por esos bigotes de zorro, rápido con una sonrisa de orgullo, llena de voluntad, fuerza y poder se mostro en su rostro, para luego ensancharse bastante mostrando sus blancos dientes para luego decir –Eh Vuelto- con una voz llena de ansias en ella.

**_CONTINUARA_**

R: *babeando al ver a Naruto* papacito del que quiero y merezco*con algo de perversión en su voz*

N: *lo ve con una gota en la nuca* "creo que me toca decirlo…" esperamos sus queridos Reviews, a por cierto, para los que no entienden mi ideología de Naruto en su estilo, subí una imagen, buen, los vemos a la próxima.


End file.
